Le vide
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Sam se sent vide depuis la mort de Jessica et il rencontre une chasseuse par hasard qui est comme lui, maudite…


**Titre **: Le vide de Sam

**Rating** : K+

**Le ships** : mystère

**Narrateur** : Sam.

**Genre :** os - ( semi-complet)

**Résumé** : Sam se sent vide depuis la mort de Jessica et il rencontre une chasseuse par hasard qui est comme lui, maudite…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : voici, une mini fanfic qui n'a pas été encore corrigé. Mais, je le mets en ligne car j'adore trop Sammy….Bonne lecture, à tous ! Il se peut que j'en fasse une fanfic cette histoire au pov de Sam Winchester...Bonne lecture, à tous !

* * *

Un soir, je me promène seul dans une station à essence et j'aperçois une jeune femme de mon âge à l'intérieur du restaurant, intrigué. J'arrête le moteur de l'impala et je sors de la voiture avec un air triste, comme d'habitude. Je possède une démarche lente et peu d'assurance et la dernière chasse m'a littéralement épuisé. J'ai besoin d'une pause et j'entre dans le restaurant avec un regard neutre. Je n'ai plus une véritable relation amoureuse depuis la mort de Jess, j'ai eu juste des histoires avec quelques femmes. Mais, rien de sérieux en tous les cas à cause de Dean, mon stupide frère.

Je m'installe et j'ôte ma veste en cuir et j'attends qu'une serveuse vienne me voir pour commander ma commande. Une blonde vient vers moi et je lui réponds, naturellement.

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

-Avez-vous choisi votre commande ?

-Oui, une salade fraîche avec des œufs et du jambon fumé…

-Bien, commence-t-elle, autre chose ?

-Une boisson gazeuse pour le reste, un café…

-Parfait, je vous emmène ça ! me répond-elle en me faisant un large sourire.

-Bien, merci...dis-je en lui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

À mes mots, la serveuse retourne en cuisine et j'attends sagement mon repas. Comme d'habitude, Dean m'appelle, mais je ne lui réponds pas car je suis toujours fâché à cause de lui. Il m'a encore blessé sans le vouloir et je lui en veux beaucoup. C'est encore une trahison de trop pour moi. J'en ai assez de cette vie de chasse et je veux me poser auprès d'une femme gentille, douce, agréable. Un peu comme Jess. Soudain, j'entends une voix féminine qui m'adresse la parole et c'est elle. La fille que j'ai vu à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Nerveux, j'avale ma salive et je l'autorise à s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle me sourit encore et j'arque un sourcil, intéressé.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes un chasseur ? me lance-t-elle subitement.

-Euh, oui ? Comment….dis-je en bafouillant légèrement comme un idiot.

-Comment je le sais ? Facile, mon père chasse les démons lui aussi..

-A_aaah_, dis-je en évitant le sujet, vous avez repris le relais ?

-Je l'évite à tout prix, vous le connaissez certainement ?

-Possible, je ne connais pas tous les chasseurs du coin, malheureusement.

-Il s'appelle Bobby Singer…C'est lui qui dirige la plupart des chasses et j'en suis une. Mais je défie son autorité, en ce moment. Vous me reconnaissez pas ? Avouez ?

D'un coup, je prends un violent souvenir et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est elle, je recommence à la reconnaître enfin. C'est Danielle Singer. La fille adoptive de Bobby qui est partie de la maison depuis bien trop longtemps. Soudainement, j'ai le hoquet et je tousse légèrement pendant qu'elle me sourit avec un air amusé qui se dessine sur son visage. Moi ? Je reste planté là, comme un vieux con. Enfin, comme un imbécile. Je ne suis pas mon frère car je ne me jette pas sur la moindre fille qui se présente à moi. Je secoue ma tête dans tous les sens et je reprends la conversation. J'ouvre mes yeux de nouveau et elle me répond.

-Dan_ielle_ ! dis-je, en retrouvant son nom dans mes souvenirs.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, Danielle Singer, la fille du vieux !

-Que deviens-tu ? Tu chasses toujours ? dis-je en lui posant des questions.

Elle pouffe de rire et pleure en même temps.

-Oui, sauf que je commence en avoir assez de cette vie minable et j'ai les anges aux culs !

-Aaaah, dis-je comme un imbécile, les anges te poursuivent pourquoi ?

-A cause de ton imbécile de frère, Dean Winchester..me souffle-t-elle, agacé.

-Il t'a fait quoi encore ? Trahison ? Coup poignard dans le dos ?

-Je vois qu'il t'a fait la misère toi aussi, Sammy….Trahison…

-Oui on peut dire ça...Crowley ? dis-je en faisant un bon sur la banquette.

-H_ello, my man _ ! _Hello, my girlfriend_ ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

* * *

Note : tadam, voici l'intrigue ! :) Crowley qui arrive toujours au mauvais moment...mdr


End file.
